A Day in the Life of Komoe Harumuchi (An Eiken Fan Fiction)
by Eikenfangirl
Summary: This is my first story like...ever, so please be merciful when judging it. In Eiken, Komoe was my favorite character. She's funny, adorable and completely oblivious to the insanity happening around her. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One day in a small apartment arouse a certain young girl. It was the beginning of spring vacation so she slept in. She was like any other 13 year old girl living in japan; brown eyes (covered by a pair of round glasses), long pink hair and a bit short for her age. She did have one distinguishing feature though…actually two. Due to a very rare growth condition little Komoe Harumuchi currently has a pair of 112 Cm breasts. She never really paid them any mind normally given that they didn't seem to really weigh her down and most of the time she could find clothes that fit (or she could just sew and hem any that didn't). Given her young age she was never aware how much attention her abnormal proportions gained her so she would always leave a trail of bloody noses and jealous women behind her.

Komoe woke up to the sound of her kitten shaped alarm clock and climbed out of bed. Her nightgown was short and yellow with a cat's face stretched across the front. She peeled off the nightwear and exposed her busty (and at the same time under developed) body to the world. Her small pink panties were soon followed as she went towards her shower. Komoe loved morning showers, but she hated the shower itself. The knobs were too high for her so she always had to press herself against the shower wall and stand on her tiptoes to reach. The cold shower wall rubbing against her massive breasts always exited Komoe in a way she never really understood. She would talk to her parents about renovating her bathroom. Speaking of Komoe's parents; they were out of town constantly so she was alone in her home a lot but they always sent plenty of money back to her so she could more than take care of herself.

Once she was nice and clean she dried off, got dressed in a white t-shirt and blue shorts and went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Komoe had a big appetite and the way she cooked shows it. Eggs, sausage, toast, watermelon slices and a tall glass of orange juice. Half an hour later not a single crumb was left on her plate and she had a big smile on her face. Afterwards Komoe went to clean her dishes but Komoe was a lot clumsier than she looked. She stood on a stool in order to reach over the sink but of course the stool wobbled out from under her and down she went with hot water from the sink not far behind. She landed on her butt but then was soaked with soapy water; she sat in a soapy puddle and her clothes were soaked and clung to every part of her. The white shirt had turned transparent and her massive breasts were visible through it. Oddly enough the only thing that went through her mind was "Oh no, I have to dry this before it soaks into the wood".

She ran off to grab a towel for the floor and set it over the spill. After that Komoe went to go change into some dry clothes and decide what she'll do today. She stripped off the soaked clothes and went to her drawers for new clothes. She pulled out a dark blue dress and laid it on her bed, then she went through her underwear and she pulled out a dark purple pair that was almost as thin as dental floss. "Oh yeah these are Kirika's, she must have left them here when she was staying over".

**(Flashback)**

Komoe remembered hanging out with the extremely tall purple haired girl. They studied and ate deserts; Kirika brought a bunch of grown up movies that Komoe fainted at during the dirty scenes; they went to a fancy bath house every night, for some reason the man working the place would always let them in for free but Komoe enjoyed the nightly soaks none the less.

**(Back to Present)**

Komoe looked at the panties and smiled, but then she remembered **why** she had these at all. Her face turned beat red at the thought.

**(Flashback)**

Komoe remembered that Kirika had this habit of not wearing anything under her skirt most of the time (Komoe never understood why) but her parents were home for a few days while Kirika was there so she didn't want to make a bad impression so she wore these. The weirdest part of this situation was the morning after Komoe's parents left for their next trip. Kirika slept in the same bed as Komoe and this morning was…unusual. Komoe woke up with a pair of purple underwear lying on her face; she pulled them off and noticed that they were kind of wet. "Oh my, did Kirika wet the bed". Komoe thought to herself. She then got up, looked over and saw Kirika lying next to her…completely naked.

Komoe blushed as she stared at the purple haired girl. Kirika's body was unbelievable; smooth pale skin, long shapely legs, wide-round hips leading into a perfect hourglass figure and breasts that were about as big as Komoe's. The young pink haired girl couldn't explain why she was so interested in her friend's body. She had seen Kirika naked before in the baths and locker rooms but having her here, lying in **her **bed, exposed right in front of her; a new sense of curiosity sparked in the young girl.

Komoe crawled over near Kirika's sleeping form and stared at her the two massive orbs that bounced slightly with each breath she took. Her eyes were drawn to the two dark pink nipples that topped each one. "Kirika's so pretty and her booby's are really nice" Komoe thought. Komoe looked down at her own chest then slowly pulled her nightgown off. She stared down at her own pair and thought "mine are big too but the pink spots are smaller" Komoe's face was almost solid red at this point but this new curiosity still drove her. She finally decided to try something, Komoe reached over and poked Kirika's massive mound and watched it jiggle. Kirika moaned softly in her sleep, "Did that hurt her; I'll try again to make sure"? Komoe thought to herself. This time she went for the pink nub on top and ran her finger across it. The purple haired girl moaned a bit louder this time. Komoe ran her finger over her own smaller nub "I see, it makes the pink part feel tingly and nice". Wanting to learn more Komoe finally grabbed a handful of Kirika's breast while feeling her own. The purple haired girl moaned loudly then started to mumble a bit. Komoe heard this and leaned next to Kirika's mouth to try and hear what she was saying. She couldn't quite make it out but then out of nowhere Kirika crawled on top of Komoe, the older girls massive proportions smothering the pink haired girl.

Komoe finally managed to wiggle her face out from under the mountains of flesh but now the two girl's massive mounds pressed together. Komoe felt that tingling in her pink spots again but a lot more intense. "ahhh…ohh…ehhhh.." The younger girl moaned and squealed, she wiggled and struggled trying to get free of the intense feeling but Kirika's larger body kept Komoe pinned. Komoe tried to wake Kirika up but the intense tingling only let soft sounds escape her mouth. Komoe then noticed that she was starting to feel the tingling all over her body, especially in her private spots. The more Komoe struggled the more their pink nubs rubbed together, sending wave after wave of tingly heat all over Komoe's body.

"Ahhh…oh my, it feels so weird; my boobies won't stop tingling"! Komoe managed to get an arm free and without thinking threw her hand and it landed with a loud smack onto Kirika's plump butt. Finally Kirika opened her eyes and saw the beat red face of her young friend, breathing heavily. She then felt the soft young flesh of her friends prematurely developed breasts pressed against her own. "Wow what the hell did I dream last night". Kirika picked herself up and stared down at the pink haired girl. "I'll never understand how those giant melons came from such a small cute girl" she thought to herself. Kirika shook Komoe's shoulder and said "Hey Komoe time for breakfast". Komoe opened her eyes and said "Okay…" weakly.

**(Back to Present)**

Komoe blushed fiercely but smiled none the less. "It was weird but… I don't know why but I kind of hope it happens again someday". She placed the underwear back in the drawer and pulled out a proper pair for herself. She dressed herself and headed out to go see if Kyoko wanted to hang out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Komoe headed towards the train station, she needed to take the cross town express to get to Kyoko's house. She paid for her ticket and took her seat; the ride was uneventful (besides the occasional woman trying to ask about the two massive orbs stuffed into her dress). Once the train finally stopped and Komoe headed toward the house of the young girl genius Kyoko.

Komoe stood on the porch of what looked like a regular small house but she knew Kyoko's security thing would come from nowhere and…"Halt state your business" a small robotic eye sprung out through the center of the door. "Um…I'm here to see Kyoko, it's me Komoe". She said. Through the digitized sight of the security drone we see that it scans the general body shape of its subject (when you stay in a group like the Eiken club, filled with girls with…overly generous proportions, it was a very easy way to identify those you trust).

"Scan complete; Subject – Komoe Harumuchi. Access granted. The door slid open and Komoe walked through. She went down a long hallway which led to an elevator which finally led to the unbelievable underground lab of the girl genius. Komoe looked around the massive complex and saw sparks going off over in the distance. She walked over and saw her friend welding one of her mech suits. "Hey Kyoko, how're you doin". Kyoko looked up from her work to greet her friend. "Hello Komoe, what brings you here"? Kyoko was the only friend Komoe had that was her age; she was a little shorter than Komoe with light blue hair. She wore a blue T-shirt with a black skirt and of course her lab coat over it all.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out" Komoe said with a big smile. The blue haired girl threw her goggles on the table next to her. "Well I'm kind of in the middle of projects at the moment". Komoe grabbed Kyoko's hand. "Well then why don't I help you with them, that way you'll get done faster"? The young genius raised an eyebrow and said "Well I guess there are a few things you could help me with". Then Komoe immediately pulled her into a hug, gigantic breasts pressing against Kyoko's flat petite body. This actually managed to get the normally logic focused girl to blush.

After an hour of two general repair and maintenance work it was time to test the latest inventions. A robotic set of limbs, some sort of weird head set, a bottle of purple liquid and a necklace with a silver circle at the end. "I already tested out the robotic prosthetics earlier so we only have these three to worry about" Kyoko said. "Okay which one first?" Kyoko walked over and grabbed the headset and put it on. "If my theory is correct than this specialized sight augmentation set should allow me to see in just about every type of sight imaginable." Kyoko played with a few switches on the side of the headset. "Infrared, microscopic, sub-atomic, night vision, X-ray…" Kyoko turned to test this particular setting on Komoe. Once trained on her friend she could see right down to her skeletal structure. She pulled the headpiece off and said "there are a few bugs but not bad for a first run". Komoe smiled and congratulated her. "Now Komoe could you hand me that vile over there please?" Komoe agreed happily, grabbed the vile and walked over only to trip on a loose cord. The vile went into air and its contents poured all over Kyoko. "Ahhh, Kyoko I'm so sorry I'm so clumsy I didn't mean to…" Kyoko got up and said "don't worry Komoe, that wasn't anything too important anyway". "What was it then?" Komoe asked. "It was an experimental hormone amplifier, but luckily it seems to have been ineffective since I don't feel any of the theorized effects". Komoe went over to the final piece on the table. "What's this one do Kyoko?" "That's an experimental instant clothing generator, in theory it would be able to create any form of clothing instantaneously for whoever where's the neck piece". Komoe smiled and asked "Oooh, can I be the one to test this one please?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow and said "Well I guess I don't see the harm".

Kyoko sat at her computer readying the sequence for Komoe "Are you sure you want to do this". Komoe standing a good distance away from her just smiled and said "yep". She keyed in the final command and hit enter. The silver piece of the necklace started to glow and within a quick burst of light Komoe now stood in her usual school outfit. A white button up shirt with a pink sweater vest overtop, dark blue skirt, black stockings and yellow shoes. "Is everything their Komoe?" She checked all over and everything from her panties to her pink undershirt was there. "Yeah Kyoko it worked great". "Alright then I'm going to try a few more outfits just to make sure". After another burst of light Komoe was wearing an exact version of Kyoko's normal outfit, then she was wearing a white, fancy princess like dress. Next she was put into her school swimsuit. "Wow Kyoko this is amazing it really works". Komoe giggled and jump with glee. Kyoko looked up from her screen and saw Komoe jumping around in her bathing suit. Or more accurately she stared at Komoe's breasts as she jumped around. The massive objects jiggled and bounced, barely contained by the stretchy fabric of the suit. "W..Why can't I stop looking, I've seen her do this countless times before but…something is making me…" She then noticed the intense heat radiating from her face and "lower regions" not to mention the intense sweating.

Being well versed in human biology and anatomy Kyoko wasn't ignorant to sexuality like Komoe was. She was just too young and to focused on logic to really pay it any mind. For some reason, now she couldn't break her eyes away from Komoe's unique body. They had been friends for years now and honesty Komoe was the closest one she could relate to in the Eiken club given their ages. "Komoe…I don't know what's happening but I…" she thought to herself. She sweated and squirmed in her chair trying not to let her friend know of her new found discomfort. "I feel so…hot, I can't think straight. I wish I could just dump some water on my head to help…" Then like a bolt of lightning it comes to her. "THE HORMONIAL AMPLIFIAR; that's it, it needed a stimulus in order to take effect and I guess Komoe is a good hormonal stimulant". Now the only question left was what to do? She couldn't tell Komoe about it she wouldn't understand. Kyoko had her eyes glued to her keyboard trying not to stare at Komoe anymore; unfortunately this led to her no noticing Komoe walking over next to her. "Hey Kyoko are you okay"? Kyoko jump a bit and looked up to see her friend. She stood there in the small swimsuit; you could tell that it was stretched to its limits across Komoe's massive mounds. Kyoko was transfixed but soon snapped back to her senses. She tried to talk but her mouth was extremely dry. "Um..yeah I'm fine nothing to worry about Komoe". She lied trying to sound in control of herself. "Know get back into position please I just need to run a few more tests and it'll be done'. Komoe walked back over and Kyoko sighed. She was shaking and sweating and her face felt like it was ablaze. "Okay…try to calm down; this isn't really me thinking this it's the hormone formula. Maybe if I just…indulge in it for a while I can get myself under control". She pulled up some cosplay photos from the internet for some inspiration, then she started to key up the sequence.


End file.
